traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Post-GUILT Syndrome
Three years after the GUILT outbreak, many GUILT victims that were operated on start to show some symptoms, and as these have some common characteristics, such as producing toxicosis in the organ, it's given a name: Post-GUILT Syndrome. Common characteristics of PGS Toxicosis PGS will make the organ suffer from toxicosis. While it is in full effect, the organ will take a blackish appearance. Vitals will gradually drop, and any attempt to inject Stabilizer will result in a Miss. At the start of the first PGS operation, Victor Niguel will give you a sedative, and injecting it in the organ will temporarily suppress toxicosis - it will gradually set in again over time. The only way to cure toxicosis is to treat the PGS. A PGS for each GUILT Each GUILT strain will leave a different PGS type, with different treatment procedures. Types of PGS There are currently 4 types of PGS that have been attributed to a certain GUILT archetype. Kyriaki See Also: Post-Kyriaki Tumors will be in the organ, which will cause it to periodically produce pools of pus. If the pus is left alone for too long, it will produce inflammations, which are treated using the anti-inflammatory. The procedure for the removal of the tumors is identical to that of normal tumors, but the only difference is that after using the forceps to remove the excised tumor, a pool of pus will form in the wound and it must be removed with the drain before placing a synthetic membrane. Triti See Also: Post-Triti. Remnants of the spikes of Triti will be buried in the organ. The spikes must be removed by draining the pool of blood over the incision point, incising along the incision point, draining the blood pool that forms, removing the spike with the forceps, draining the blood pool that forms (again), and either suturing the wound or placing a synthetic membrane. The one surgery that this form of PGS is encountered in has no stabilizer and a limited supply of antibiotic gel, so it is imperative that the operation be completed quickly due to a lack of ways to keep vitals up. Pempti See Also: Post-Pempti. Hepatitis will have occured on the liver, and the result is a large fissure on the organ. To treat the wound, the pools of blood must be drained from the fissure, synthetic membranes must be placed in the correct positions, and must be covered with antibiotic gel before the wound starts bleeding again. Immediately after successfully completing the process, all patches fall off. This is due to the fact that there are hemorrhages underneath the surface of the organ. To get rid of the hemorrhages, use the ultrasound to locate, create an incision with the scalpel, drain the blood pool, and suture the incision. After all hemorrhages are taken care of, the process used to take care of the fissure before the hemorrhages is repeated. Savato See Also: Post-Savato. Mutated tumors will appear on the surface of the heart. While they are blue, they can be treated like normal tumors, but will leave scars once excised. If they are touched while they are red, a gas outbreak will occur, causing blood pools and inflammations to form at all scars. Once done with the surrounding tumors, a final tumor will appear, blinking faster than usual. The Healing Touch will be needed here to successfully treat this tumor. Other types of PGS There are a few other variations of PGS that have not been identified to be caused by a certain strain of GUILT. These include: *Regenerating "super-tumors" which are supported by the surrounding blood vessels *An extreme number of tumors located in the stomach (usually 7-13), accompanied with hemmorhaging It can be predicted that one of these types may be caused by a past infection of Deftera, since Deftera generally attacks the stomach,and hemmorhaging is present in SO. Category:GUILT Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 Category:Diseases